1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a communication connecting apparatus and method, and particularly, to a communication connecting apparatus which displays thereon keys that are disposed on mobile terminals, and an operation method of the communication connecting apparatus.
2. Background of the Invention
A communication connecting apparatus is an apparatus for displaying images and sounds via an internal/external input. The communication connecting apparatus may be built in a vehicle or connected to another external device (for example, mobile equipment such as a mobile or portable terminal) present within the vehicle via a wire or wirelessly. The communication connecting apparatus may receive images, sounds, other data or the like from the connected external device so as to output the same via a screen, a speaker or the like. In order to improve functions and control of the communication connecting apparatus when the communication connecting apparatus is connected to an external device, improvement of a structural and software implementation of the communication connecting apparatus is desired.